


Seducing Uchiha Sasuke

by uritaeyeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: #RandomChallenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, dense!sasuke, geng pelangi muncul seperti biasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU/#RandomChallenge/Rating T+/Sudah dua minggu Uchiha Sasuke selalu pulang larut. Dia pergi ketika Karin terbangun dan pulang ketika Karin sudah tertidur. Dan yang paling parah dari hal itu adalah selama dua minggu terakhir dia tidak melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' dengan sang suami. Karin kesal!/Special for Syalala Lala dan Chiha YaFuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Uchiha Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).

**Random Challenge (Qunny Victoria)**

**Pelempar prompt:** Gina Atreya

 **Prompt:** Menggoda

 **Genre:** Romance atau Humor

 **Keterangan:** Kalau bisa karakternya cowok yang dasarnya bermulut tajam dan saya harapkan happy end

* * *

Karin masih menggeliat manja di dalam selimut ketika ranjang yang dia tiduri bergerak sedikit. Awalnya dia tidak memedulikannya, namun tak lama kemudian netranya terpaksa terbuka karena mendengar suara keran air wastafel yang cukup keras.

Perempuan berumur 26 tahun itu terdiam dan menghela napas. Dia masih agak pusing—efek baru bangun tidur. Uchiha Karin baru saja mau bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kalau saja suara pintu kamar mandi tidak terdengar olehnya. Dia kembali—pura-pura—tertidur.

Indera pendengarannya menajam. Terdengar suara pintu lemari yang dibuka disusul suara ribut-ribut lainnya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, suara-suara itu berhenti dan kini terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menghampirinya.

Satu usapan lembut mendarat di puncak kepalanya dan ucapan selamat pagi khas sang suami mendarat di keningnya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Tepat ketika orang tersebut menutup pintu kamar, Karin membuka matanya. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah berbaring dan memandang pintu kamar dengan datar.

"Selalu begini. Dia akan pergi sebelum aku bangun dan pulang setelah aku tidur."— _kebetulan saja tadi aku terbangun._

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Dengan langkah berat dia berjalan menuju wastafelnya untuk menyikat gigi.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Seducing Uchiha Sasuke © Sha**

**.**

**X.x.X**

 

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Ini menyebalkan. Kapan terakhir kali aku sarapan dan makan malam bersama suamiku? Dua minggu yang lalu!" protes Karin sembari memakan kentang gorengnya dengan emosi.

Dia sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari apartemennya. Mereka bertiga—Sakura, Ino, Tenten—mendapat panggilan mendadak dari sang Nyonya Uchiha pukul sembilan pagi dan satu jam kemudian mereka berempat telah duduk cantik di sini sembari mendengarkan curhat menyedihkan seorang Uchiha Karin.

Tenten yang duduk di sampingnya pun merangkul pundaknya prihatin. "Setidaknya kau masih beruntung tidak ditinggal keluar kota olehnya," gadis blasteran Cina-Jepang itu mem-puk-puk puncak kepala Karin.

"Kupikir Tenten benar. Hanya seperti itu ah. Dia masih pulang ke rumah ... walau yah ... larut malam. Shikamaru sejak minggu kemarin lebih sering lembur di kantor. Pulang ke rumah kerjaannya hanya tidur. Mana sempat aku mengobrol dengannya," Ino menyendok es krimnya dengan brutal dan langsung memakannya—walau sedetik kemudian dia langsung merasakan ngilu di giginya. Kenapa Ino malah ikut-ikutan kesal ....

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan temannya—sembari menyendok _ice cream cake_ -nya tenang—hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Sesekali dia menyuapi dirinya dengan cantik dan mengangguk mendengar penuturan ketiga teman dekatnya. Ketika teman-temannya selesai bercerita, dia mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kenapa kalian bisa mengalami hal yang sama seperti itu?" tanyanya polos sembari menyuapi dirinya lagi. Sejurus kemudian, tiga pasang mata dengan tatapan tajam langsung terarah padanya yang kini malah sibuk memakan pesanannya. Sendok yang dia pakai tanpa sadar dia gigit dan dengan tatapan inosen Sakura bertanya, "Apa?"

"Naruto terlalu romantis." Si surai merah menatap ke arah lain dengan datar.

"Iya, dia selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaan Sakura. Bahkan untuk pulang cepat." Si netra coklat kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Ish, jangan lupakan alasan mereka dinikahkan lebih awal kenapa—takut terjadi sesuatu sebelum ada ikatan pernikahan." Si blasteran Prancis-Jepang menyeruput jus stroberinya.

Sakura terdiam datar. Dia menoyor kepala gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Hei!"

Gadis yang awalnya bermarga Yamanaka itu pun memegang kepalanya. "Apa?!"

Gadis paling tua kedua di sana pun cemberut kesal. Dia melipat tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya beralih ke direksi lain. Sejurus kemudian, Namikaze Sakura berdiri. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja," katanya sembari mengambil tas tangannya.

" _What_? _Why_?" tanya Karin heran.

Nyonya Muda Namikaze itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Netranya berkeling jahil. "Aku mau diam di rumah saja bersama suamiku tercinta dibanding bersama para istri galau yang suaminya tak kunjung pulang."

Sakura langsung berlari ke luar kafe ketika ketiga temannya itu mengangkat garpunya di tangan kanan dan gelas kaca di tangan kiri.

**X.x.X**

Tidak, kok, tidak. Ujung-ujungnya Sakura kembali bersama ketiga temannya itu. Dia tidak benar-benar kabur ke rumahnya, malahan dia di sini—di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di tengah kota Konoha.

Para istri dari pekerja _workaholic_ itu berada di lantai satu guna mencari sesuatu di bagian pakaian wanita.

"Eng ... kau yakin, Ino?"

"Kupikir iya."

"Apa ini berhasil padamu?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya, Shikamaru tertarik tidak?"

"Pernah jatuh dari lantai tiga _mall_?" Mereka semua—minus Ino—mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mereka, membuat huruf 'v'. Karin cengengesan sembari tetap memilih-milih _lingerie_ yang akan dia beli. Ada beberapa _lingerie_ yang sudah dia pilih dan kini tersampir di lengannya. "Apa kalian yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanyanya sembari tetap sibuk mencari _lingerie_ yang cocok, "aku punya segudang _lingerie_ dan hampir setiap hari kupakai. Sasuke tidak mungkin tiba-tiba akan tertarik padaku hanya karena _lingerie_ baru ini."

"Kenapa tidak beli yang lebih terbuka saja?" usul Tenten tiba-tiba.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah Tenten sudah dihujani oleh berbagai _lingerie_ yang Karin pegang. Gadis berkacamata itu menghela napas lelah. "Sekalian saja aku tidur hanya memakai bra dan _underwear_."

"Kupikir itu ide bagus." Kini duo sahabat merah muda-pirang yang mengusulkan hal aneh lainnya.

"Yang ada aku yang kedinginan, Bodoh," balas gadis bersurai merah di sana. Di situ kadang Karin merasa lelah. Ketiga teman SMA-nya ini memang otaknya kadang-kadang _gesrek_ menjurus _absurd_. Setidaknya usul memakai _lingerie_ itu masih berperikemanusiaan setelah sebelumnya Ino mengusulkan _totally naked._

"Nah, justru karena kedinginan, kau beralasan saja," usul Ino ambigu. Karin menoleh dan menatap temannya itu datar. Ingin sekali dia berteriak atas usul-usul _nonsense_ yang dikemukakan oleh mereka bertiga. Sasuke tidak sepeka itu, saudara-saudara...

"Tidak disentuh selama dua minggu itu ... setelah kupikir-pikir ... mengerikan juga. Usulmu bisa kuterima, tapi Sasuke mungkin tidak mengerti kode yang kuberikan dan akan berpikir aku aneh. Mana ada perempuan tidur hanya dengan memakai bra dan _underwear_..."

"Aku pernah melakukannya."

"Tadi malam aku baru saja tidur seperti itu."

"Saat musim panas aku selalu tidur seperti itu."

 _Where do Karin sign out_? Dia ingin segera keluar dari perkumpulan gadis-gadis _absurd_ ini.

**X.x.X**

Karin tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga kini dia berbaring di balik selimut hanya memakai bra dan _underwear_. Kakinya menghentak kesal sehingga selimut yang dia pakai pun acak-acakkan. Dia berteriak.

Netranya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di sana. Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya. Jarum panjang sudah menunjuk angka enam dan jarum pendek berada di antara angka sembilan dan sepuluh. Karin bangun dan mengambil gaun tidurnya. Daripada mati konyol karena kedinginan, lebih baik dia memakai gaun tidurnya. Tidak ada yang menjamin juga kalau Sasuke akan pulang sebelum tengah malam.

Namun, tepat ketika gadis itu duduk di pinggir ranjang, terdengar suara ' _klik_ ' dari arah depan. Karin refleks berdiri dan menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja pulang setelah berkutat dengan laptop dan setumpuk berkas seharian. Dia bersender di pinggiran kayu dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. "Tumben pulang lebih cepat," sindirnya.

Sasuke yang kini sedang melepas kaus kakinya hanya menjawab sindiran itu seperlunya saja. Dia menghela napas panjang dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan istrinya. "Aku capek. Aku sudah makan malam dan akan langsung tidur setelah mandi," katanya bahkan tanpa melihat Karin sedikit pun.

Nyonya Uchiha itu menghela napas panjang. Dia mengelus dadanya—tanda berusaha sabar. Karena nyatanya dia kesal diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi ini sudah hari keenam belas Sasuke cuek seperti ini.

Kaki telanjang itu dia langkahkan menuju suaminya yang kini sibuk berkutat dengan dasi di lehernya. Dengan halus, dia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari sana dan membuat itu menjadi pekerjaannya. "Kapan akan selesai?"

"Beberapa hari lagi—kurasa."

Jemari ramping itu kini membuka kancing kemeja berwarna biru tua itu setelah berhasil melepas simpul dasi sang suami. "Cepatlah tidur," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Aku akan menyusulmu." Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Karin yang kini berdiri dengan dasi kerja di tangannya.

Karin berdecak bosan. Dia memainkan dasi di tangannya, membuatnya berputar-putar. Tatapannya beralih menuju tas kerja sang suami yang diletakkan di kasur begitu saja. Dengan perlahan, dia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan membanting dirinya sendiri ke sana. Netranya melirik pintu kaca yang kini mulai berembun. Sasuke biasanya agak lama ketika mandi dalam keadaan capek.

Kesempatan untuk membuka laptopnya akan lebih banyak.

Sebelumnya dia tidak terpikirkan cara seperti ini, _but who knows_?

Dengan cekatan dia membuka tas kerja suaminya dan menyalakan laptopnya. Sesekali netranya melirik ke arah kiri, ke arah kamar mandi yang kini terisi satu orang. Dia berdecak kesal saat layar laptop masih proses _loading_ untuk bisa digunakan. Sembari menunggu, Karin mengambil ponselnya.

Dia menyeringai jahat. Kedua tangannya kini berada di kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya asal. Jubah tidurnya dia singkapkan sedikit sehingga gaun tidurnya yang tipis pun terlihat. Bahkan bukan terlihat lagi, ini malah hampir transparan. Bra hitamnya pun tercetak dengan jelas. Karin pun berbaring dan dengan ponsel di tangannya ... ' _klik_ '. Satu foto telah terambil.

Masih dengan posisi berbaring—dan laptop Sasuke yang masih _loading_ ( _oh my fucking God_! _Why take a long time_?!), Karin mencari posisi lain dan segera memotret dirinya sendiri.

Karin mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap. Karena memang gaun tidurnya itu berbelahan rendah, jadi mau tak mau belahan dadanya pun terlihat. Dengan bibir bawah yang dia gigit dengan seksi, satu foto lainnya pun sukses dia ambil.

Sepuluh foto—yang berkonten pornografi dan pornoaksi (setidaknya untuk ukuran pasangan suami-istri)—telah sukses gadis itu ambil dan siap untuk ditransfer menuju laptop putih keperakan tercinta sang suami.

Nyonya muda itu tertawa jahat dalam hati. Dia mencari kabel data dalam tas sang suami dan langsung mentransfer sepuluh foto laknat itu ke dalam seonggok benda inosen tak bernyawa.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan satu foto paling berbahaya pun dia jadikan _wallpaper_.

Setelah puas, Karin segera mematikan laptop Sasuke dan bertindak seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Apalagi sekarang suara air di sana telah berhenti. Gadis itu segera merapikan rambutnya kembali.

"Kupikir kau telah tidur," pria yang sebaya dengan istrinya itu keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dan satu handuk bertengger di lehernya. Dia langsung berjalan menuju lemari dan mencari baju tidurnya. Sasuke terlalu sibuk berganti baju sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa Karin hanya terdiam tak membalas ucapannya.

Di sisi lain, alih-alih merespon perkataan Sasuke, gadis itu sibuk mengarahkan netranya pada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan paling indah itu—menurutnya. Bulir-bulir air yang mengalir di dadanya dan rambut basah yang jatuh ke wajahnya mampu membuat Karin meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Belum lagi suara serak-serak basah yang hampir membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Sialan, padahal misiku adalah menggoda orang ini, bukan terpesona olehnya ...," umpatnya pelan sembari terus memerhatikan gerakan suaminya yang kini sedang memakai baju tidurnya.

**X.x.X**

Sasuke masih sibuk menelepon seseorang sementara jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dia membicarakan soal bisnis, tentu saja, dengan bawahannya. Karin yang masih terjaga menatap suaminya datar.

Dia sudah pakai gaun tidur tipis seperti ini, berbaring dengan pose menggoda, tapi suaminya malah lebih tertarik dengan benda berbentuk persegi panjang berbalut _casing_ berwarna hitam itu. Karin menatap ponsel Sasuke tajam, berusaha menghancurkan ponsel tersebut dengan tatapan matanya.

Walau sampai Firaun bangkit pun itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Sasuke~" godanya seksi. Dia mendayukan suaranya dan berusaha membuat suaranya mendesah seseksi mungkin.

"Iya, Karin sebentar. Ah apa? Oh iya, iya. Tidak, tidak jangan seperti itu..."

Sebuah bantal empuk sudah siap Karin lempar kapan saja sebenarnya. Dan tak lama kemudian bantal yang sudah siap sedia di tangan Karin itu benar-benar dia lempar ketika Sasuke malah melengos pergi dari kamar mereka.

Namun naas, Sasuke lebih cepat menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Gadis itu mendesah frustasi. Dia mengambil ikat rambutnya dan mengikai surai merah panjang itu asal. Karin berdiri dan menyusul Sasuke ke ruang tengah.

Pria itu sedang duduk di sofa dan masih asyik bertelepon dengan bawahannya. Karin mengepalkan tinjunya. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menghampiri pria tersebut dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

Sasuke sendiri tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa dan tetap lanjut mengobrol.

Bukan Karin kalau dia menyerah begitu saja. Gadis itu kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Sasuke lalu mengecupnya seduktif. Bisa dia rasakan kalau tubuh pria yang dia peluk itu mendadak tegang. Diam-diam seringai kejam pun muncul di wajahnya.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu, Sayang~" ujarnya serak.

Uchiha Sasuke menjauhkan teleponnya sebentar sebelum menoleh singkat, "Iya, sebentar lagi."

Karin ingin mencekik siapa pun yang berani menelpon suaminya selarut ini. Dia bersumpah akan menemukan orang tersebut, memutilasi badannya, dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuubi—anjing peliharaan Naruto.

Belum menyerah, gadis itu kini melepas pelukannya dan berjalan mengitari sofa tersebut guna duduk di samping sang suami. Karin memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke yang bebas dengan erat. Taktik menggoda nomor dua puluh, dikutip dari kitab karya Yamanaka Ino.

"Cepatlah, Sayang~ aku ingin tidur bersamamu~"

"Iya, Karin, iya... Apa? Apa aku harus turun tangan? Apa-apaan itu? Apa kau..."

Sudah cukup sampai di sini saja.

Karin lelah, bunuh Karin di rawa-rawa...

Menyerah, dia pun berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya dan berniat tidur lebih awal.

**X.x.X**

Pagi ini, Karin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Dia sedang memasak nasi goreng tomat untuk sarapan dirinya dan suaminya. Satu jam yang lalu Karin kalang kabut karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh, namun Sasuke belum bersiap-siap, malah baru membuka matanya—mereka sama-sama bangun telat. Setelah insiden teriak-teriak heboh menyuruh sang suami mandi blablabla dan dia sendiri sibuk melakukan ini-itu ternyata Sasuke memang memutuskan untuk bangun telat. Katanya karena ingin sarapan dulu bersama istrinya di rumah.

Ah, betapa senangnya hati Karin hari ini.

Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari memotong tomat yang akan dia gunakan. "Hehehe," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Istriku kerasukan setan pagi rupanya," sepasang lengan melingkar di tangannya.

Karin mendelik tajam. Dia meronta ingin dilepaskan, namun yang ada malah Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat. Mau tak mau, dia meneruskan acara memotongnya dengan posisi seperti itu. "Sana _charge_ dulu ponselmu, siapa tahu ada pesan dari orang kantor," saran Karin berusaha menahan geli di lehernya. _Sasuke sialan, kenapa dia harus bernapas di leherku ... kenapa. Jangan sampai aku mengajakmu ke kamar. Godaan apa ini Tuhan..._

_Cup._

Tubuh Karin serasa seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Dua minggu dia tidak menerima ciuman seperti itu dan kali ini dia malah menginginkan hal lain—kalau saja dia tidak lapar. Gadis itu menangis dalam hati. _Tuhan, kuatkanlah hatiku. Bukan dia yang harusnya menggodaku, tapi aku yang menggodanya._ _My pride..._

Satu tangan jahil diam-diam mencuri tomat segarnya di saat pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Dan saat dia menyadarinya ... "Hei! Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke polos sembari mengambil gigitan keduanya. Dia melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju dispenser. Sembari menunggu air di gelasnya penuh, diam-diam netranya melirik Karin yang hanya memakai gaun tidur—bahkan tanpa apron—yang sedang memasak. Jubah tidur gadis itu dilepas dan sekarang dia hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis yang panjangnya hanya setengah paha gadis itu. Dengan seksi Sasuke menjilat sari tomat yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama dia tidak menyentuh sang istri. Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai.

Merasa ada yang memerhatikannya, gadis itu pun menoleh.

" _What are you watching at_?" tanya Karin judes sembari membalikkan tubuhnya. Terdengar tawa kecil dari sisi dapur lainnya yang membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal—ya memang sedikit, orang dia seneng kok.

Dua piring keramik dia ambil dan dia letakkan di pinggir kompor. Karin langsung membagi nasi goreng yang dia masak dan langsung dia tuangkan ke piring. Tak lupa dengan dua potong mentimun dan tomat, juga sehelai selada menghiasi piring sarapan mereka. Dua sendok dia taruh di masing-masing barang pecah belah itu. Piring di tangan kanannya dia berikan pada sang suami dan dia sendiri berlalu pergi menuju ruang tengah.

Sasuke menyusulnya dan duduk di samping istrinya yang kini sedang menonton TV. "Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini," gumamnya pada orang di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kurangin pekerjaanmu. Aku mengerti kau itu CEO, tapi perusahaan yang kau kelola itu, kan perusahaan cabang, masih di bawah naungan ayahmu," balas Karin cuek—dia juga tak merespon tangan kanan Sasuke yang kini merangkul pundaknya, "kudengar ayah mau berhenti dan Itachi- _san_ akan menggantikan beliau."

"Baru rencana. Kalau ayah jadi berhenti, aku akan bekerja sebagai CEO di perusahaan pusat, _Niisan_ naik posisi menjadi Komisaris Utama, dan ayah—sebagai _owner_ —akan beristirahat di rumah sepanjang hidupnya," jelas Sasuke sembari mengambil suapannya, "tapi risikonya adalah aku akan jauh lebih sibuk dibanding sebelumnya."

Karin menghentikan gerakannya—dengan sendok yang masih berada di mulutnya. Dia menoleh cepat dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang membulat.

" _WHAT_?!"

**X.x.X**

Setelah kejadian pembeberan rencana pergantian posisi yang akan terjadi di perusahaan keluarga Uchiha satu jam yang lalu, kini Karin sedang berdiri di depan cermin tinggi di kamarnya sembari menangisi dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan mencakar cermin tersebut walau berujung pada ujung kukunya yang rusak.

"Aku harus ke salon lagi ...," ujarnya terisak sedih sembari meratapi kelima kuku jari kanannya. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu mengubah ekspresinya. Dia menatap tajam bayangannya sendiri. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk bayangan dirinya sendiri.

"Uchiha Karin, kau cantik, kau seksi—otakmu juga seksi, jadi gunakan kepintaranmu dan jangan buat Sasuke menjadi lebih sibuk dibanding sebelumnya," kemudian dia menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang masih berbalut gaun tidur, "tubuh ini bahkan belum disentuh sejak dua minggu yang lalu."

Kemudian dia jatuh terduduk dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Untung saja setelah sarapan Sasuke langsung pergi ke kantor—jadi Karin tak perlu malu melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Hei! Uchiha Sasuke!" dia kembali menunjukkan bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Kali ini matanya berapi-api, menunjukkan sebuah tekad kuat. "Kau ... tidak boleh mengabaikanku seperti ini! Sudah cukup dengan dua minggu sialan ini! Aku tak mau ini berlangsung lebih lama!"

"Setidaknya sentuh aku, Bodoh! Apa kertas-kertas itu lebih seksi dibandingkan tubuhku?! Argh!" racaunya.

Tolong menjauh dengan radius lima meter sebelum sebuah cermin tinggi terlempar dan mengenai kepala Anda yang berharga. Terima kasih.

Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Netra _ruby_ -nya tak sengaja melihat sebuah rak di samping lemarinya yang penuh dengan jajaran botol-botol kaca berisi cairan pengharum badan.

Karin sepertinya tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

**X.x.X**

Seorang gadis bersuami sedang menuruni mobil dengan anggun. Dia merapikan riasannya dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajahnya yang cantik. Setelah itu, dia pun melangkah pasti menuju gedung pencari nafkah bagi keluarga kecilnya.

Uchiha Karin tersenyum sopan pada semua orang yang dilewatinya. Dia sadar dan tahu dengan jelas kalau kini semua karyawan suaminya, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Surai merahnya tergulung rapi ke atas dan menampakkan leher putih mulus jenjang miliknya. Tubuhnya yang sintal tercetak dengan jelas di blazer dan rok span setengah paha yang dia pakai. Belum lagi dengan _stiletto_ setinggi sepuluh senti yang berhasil membuat kakinya yang ramping kini menjadi semakin ramping. Ditambah dengan tas tangan _branded_ keluaran terbaru yang kini tersampir anggun di lengan kanannya. Parfum yang dia gunakan pun cukup untuk membius para lelaki yang dia lewati.

Untung para karyawan laki-laki di sana sadar bahwa wanita yang mereka tatap daritadi sudah bersuami, istri atasan lagi.

Karin langsung berjalan menuju lift setelah memastikan eksistensi suaminya di gedung ini. Tak perlu menunggu lama, dia pun langsung masuk menuju kotak besi panjang tersebut saat pintu benda itu terbuka.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya dia sampai di lantai sepuluh, tempat di mana suaminya berada. Lantai paling atas. Karin menghela napas pasti sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar.

Netranya berpendar, mencari sebuah ruangan dengan _platname_ Uchiha Sasuke di pintunya. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar saat menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud ternyata tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dia baru saja ingin membuka pintu tersebut saat seorang perempuan berambut _indigo_ keluar dari sana dan membungkuk hormat padanya. Karin mengerjapkan matanya melihat perempuan itu. Netranya terus memerhatikan orang itu sampai akhirnya dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk tenang di sana.

Karin melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Dia menatap datar sang suami. "Sekretaris baru, eh? Pantas selalu pulang larut akhir-akhir ini," sindirnya.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_. Dia menatap istrinya lelah. "Aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya soal Hyuuga," jawabnya seadanya.

"Oh jadi namanya Hyuuga?" balas Karin. Dia berjalan cepat menuju meja pria itu dan meletakkan tasnya dengan keras di sana. Netranya berkilat tajam. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa sekretaris barumu ini tidak membantumu apa-apa sehingga kau mengerjakan semuanya sendiri? Ini yang menyebabkanmu selalu pulang larut dua minggu terakhir?!"

"Jangan menyalahkan dia, dia tidak salah apa-apa. Aku mendapatkan proyek besar dua minggu lalu. Jadi semua orang juga sama-sama sedang bekerja keras, Karin. Wajar kalau aku pulang larut," bela Sasuke. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap lurus netra _ruby_ istrinya. Mulutnya terkunci dan dia dengan sabar mendengar semua celotehan istrinya itu sampai akhirnya Karin berhenti berbicara.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Karin berseru marah ketika melihat Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon apa-apa.

"Sebelumnya ... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu dulu padamu," ujar Sasuke sembari memutar laptopnya ke arah Karin, "apa tujuanmu memasukkan foto-foto seperti ini ke laptopku? Aku ada rapat tadi pagi dan aku hampir saja menayangkan ini kalau aku tidak sadar sebelumnya."

Kini giliran Karin yang terdiam. Wajahnya memerah dan dia meneguk air liurnya gugup. Dia menunduk. "I-iseng..."

Gadis itu tidak tahu kalau kini suaminya sedang menyeringai. Tangan gadis itu ditarik dan memaksa Karin berjalan mengitari meja kerja Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri dan memeluk pinggangnya obsesif.

"Kau membuatku berfantasi yang tidak-tidak, Sayang. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang berusaha kau lakukan hm?" tanyanya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya. Netranya tak fokus dan memilih untuk menatap direksi lain asal tidak menatap _obsidian_ sang suami. Secara insting, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dada bidang Sasuke dan menahannya agar tak semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. "A-apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Uchiha itu tahu gelagat sang istri. Dia menarik lembut dagu Karin dan memberikan kecupan singkat di sana. "Kenapa menghindari tatapanku? Ketahuan eh?"

"A-apaan sih!" Karin semakin berusaha mendorong tubuh suaminya menjauh. _Kenapa malah jadi senjata makan tuan? Kenapa malah aku yang terjebak..._

"Apa tujuanmu memakai pakaian seseksi ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari melepas kancing blazer sang istri diam-diam. Tangannya yang lain terus memeluk pinggang Karin semakin mendekat. Dia menyatukan keningnya dengan Karin.

"Kutebak banyak pria yang memerhatikanmu sejak tadi." Karin tak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke. Dia sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang kini berdetak lebih cepat. Gadis itu melirik pendingin ruangan yang terpasang di sana. AC-nya menyala, tapi kenapa dia kepanasan?

Tanpa Karin sadari, kini Sasuke sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher gadis itu. Dia mengecup lembut leher jenjang itu dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Ah~" desah Karin tanpa sadar. Kini jemari gadis itu malah sibuk mencengkeram jas kantor yang Sasuke pakai.

"Kau juga pakai parfum baru. Untuk apa semua ini? Menggodaku karena tidak pernah menyentuhmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kau tidak menyentuhku selama dua minggu—engh~"

Seringai Sasuke melebar tatkala _kissmark_ pertama yang dia berikan berhasil membuat istrinya mendesah.

"Padahal besok aku sudah mulai lenggang karena hari ini adalah rapat besar terakhir. Aku malah berpikir untuk cuti sementara dan pergi berlibur untuk bulan madu kita yang kedua." Blazer Karin kini sudah terlempar ke sudut ruangan.

Gadis itu tak merespon apa-apa. Dia sibuk mengumpulkan fokusnya saat tangan suaminya mulai menjalar di area sensitif tubuhnya.

"Kupikir melakukannya di kantor tidak apa-apa. Aku membawa kunci ruanganku, seluruh CCTV berpusat ke sini, dan yang paling penting ... aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku seperti ini."

"Pu-pulang ... aku mau pulang saj—engh~"

"Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati waktu kita dulu di sini hm? _Sounds great. Not bad_."

" _Damn you_ , Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar umpatan sang istri yang dibarengi dengan kedua lengan yang kini melingkari lehernya. Sudah dia duga, Karin melakukan ini ada apa-apanya. Sepertinya Karin lupa kalau untuk urusan seperti ini, gadis itu tidak akan pernah menang melawan suaminya.

Sudah, sudah. Cerita ini sudah selesai. Silakan Anda sekalian membayangkan kelanjutan kisahnya sendiri. Terima kasih.

**Owari**


End file.
